


Crisis

by Sinclaironfire



Category: Ruby Gloom (Cartoon), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Adoption, Deceased Children, Existential Crisis, F/M, Finally, Found Family, Friends as Family, Jack and Sally become parents, Oogie Boogie gets revenge, Ruby worries, Skull Boy Background explored, Skull Boy gets a back story, Skull Boy gets a home, Skull Boy gets happiness, Skull Boy gets parents, Skull Boy wants a family, The Holiday Leaders are Clueless, The cross over we all want, but they care, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaironfire/pseuds/Sinclaironfire
Summary: Genealogy day at the mansion proves painful for Skullboy. Dejected, the parentless Skullboy goes for a walk into the night only to find someplace new, a place called, “Halloween Town”.
Relationships: Ruby Gloom/Skull Boy, Sally/Jack Skellington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It was genealogy day at the mansion. The activity was first suggested by Poe, a dapper crow, who lived in his own mansion on a dead tree on the yards. He was the oldest resident there and being the oldest, had a fair amount of sway amongst the younger residents who were just starting out in life. Poe had fluttered to Ruby’s armchair during the dreary raining thunderstorm, a norm in Gloomsville, and said, “Have you ever considered reviewing your roots, Miss Ruby?”

The ten year-old girl, the owner of the grand estate, pulled a bang from her short fiery hair, “Is there something wrong with my hair?”

“No, no Miss Ruby.” He was quick to correct himself and sat on the arm of the chair. “What I mean is your genealogical lineage. That is to say, your family line.”

The happiest girl in the world frowned. “Oh I don’t know, Poe.” She began to say. “It sounds like a swell idea but what about Skullboy?” Ah yes, Skullboy. A skeleton boy whose poor namesake came from the two most distinguishing traits about him: that he was a boy and that he had a skull instead of a normal flesh covered head like everyone else. It wasn’t the most imaginative name but it had unfortunately stuck throughout the years. If Skullboy was displeased with his name in any way he never mentioned it.

“That is the beauty of reviewing one’s roots, Miss Ruby. You are allowed to research where one is from, their family, and by proxy who you are.”

“But Skullboy doesn’t know anything about his family.”

“I must disagree. Young Skullboy had an insurmountable well of information on his family.”

“He does?!” It was a shocking statement to make. As long as she could remember, Skullboy didn’t have a clue as to who his parents were or what they did. Every week, he would proudly declare with a heartbreaking enthusiasm that: “I must be descended from a long line of (X)”. It would never last long but the skills and knowledge that he would gain from the various talents and careers made him indispensable to the mansion. Ruby didn’t know what she would do without him.

“Why yes. He already knows that he doesn’t come from a long line of artists, magicians, action heroes, private investigators, chefs, psychologists, tailors, doctors-“

“Alright I get it.” That list had barely scratched the surface of the short lived occupations that Skullboy held.

“Exactly. How much more can there be? He’s already cleared the board of so many posts that I daresay it will be sufficiently easy for him to find his true calling in life.”

“Well when you put it like that…” Ruby said unsurely.

“Ah marvelous! I will alert the others to this delightful development.”

“Actually, Poe, why don’t I tell everyone else? This way, um, this way that you’ll have more time to work on your heritage. With all those stories and famous relatives, you’ll be up to your beak in history.”

“Why Miss Ruby, you are too kind. Shall we meet here in the study, say four o’clock?”

Ruby curtsied. “I can’t wait.”

“Ta-ta!” He flew off to his mansion chattering along the way. Ruby rued this historical escapade but she tried to look on the bright side of this dark side. Maybe Poe did have a point. Skullboy did go through a lot of careers…it wasn’t too out there to think that maybe, just perhaps, this time he would nail down what he was descended from. She put a smile on her face. Yes, that was it. That was the idea besides everyone else had a rich family history. Who knew, maybe Skullboy was distantly related to someone in the house! It was a reach but someone had to look on the bright side. Ruby hopped out of her chair and her black cat, Doom Kitty, stood at attention by her side. Her constant companion rubbed against her owner’s red and orange stripped stockings.

“Come on Doom. Let’s go get tell the others.” It was still early morning but well past breakfast. It would be unlikely to find anyone in the kitchen. The tell-tale strike of lightning upstairs directed Ruby and Doom to Skullboy’s room where they heard a monotone, “Ow.” Ruby knocked twice on the skull shaped door. She expected Skullboy to answer or Misery but instead Iris came to the door.

“Oh hey Ruby.”

“Hi Iris.” Ruby greeted. “What are you doing in Skullboy’s room?”

“Skullboy, I mean, the Amazing Skull-dini is doing magic tricks. You have to see the disappearing trick that he pulled on Boo-Boo! It’s really cool!”

“Thanks Iris.” She stepped into Skullboy’s room. In the center of the bedroom, Skullboy dressed up

“I’ll go get my slideshow.”

Skullboy was paralyzed. His mind was reeling with uncertainty, anxiety, and fear. Why did it have to be genealogy?

“Skullboy?”

Why couldn’t it have been anything else? He could do anything once he had the proper enthusiasm for it. Give him a goal and he would achieve it.

“Skullboy?” She asked again. “Are you okay?”

“Uh yeah, sure Ruby.” He weakly smiled. “I’m great.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Ruby smiled and for a minute it made everything better for him. He loved her smile. “So Ruby? Do you need help with researching your family line?”

“Actually I do. The family records are pretty heavy and I could use a hand.”

“I would be honored to help you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dusting off the tomes in the crypt was a fruitless and pointless venture. The dust was caked on no doubt to years of neglect. Skullboy pulled one of the smaller records out and was overwhelmed by how heavy they were. The book crashed to the ground, taking his arms with it.

“Are you okay?” Ruby called from the other side of the room.

“I’m okay but I don’t think that we’re going to make it up the stairs with these.”

Ruby slid down the ladder she was on and helped Skullboy with his arms. She sighed and flipped a bang out of her face. “I think you’re right.” Ruby put her hands on her hips and hummed to herself. “Why don’t we do the research here? I can grab a blanket and make some sandwiches. It’ll be like a picnic!”

“I’d like that.” He settled down on the floor. “I’ll get started, okay?”

“Okay.” Ruby ran up the stairs. “I’ll be back in a bit!”

Opening The Gloom records brought Skullboy into a world that he never knew but longed to visit: family. Ruby’s family line was the epitome of extended. In a flash, he was introduced to great-aunts and uncles, grandfathers and mothers, and most importantly, Ruby’s parents. Ruby had her mother’s black doll-like eyes, while her fiery hair came from her father which could be traced back to his mother who inherited it from his mother and she from her father and so on. Everything that made Ruby “Ruby” was right in front of him. He dusted up on the exploits of her sea-faring great cousins twice removed, he learned of Ruby’s great-grandmother’s recipe for tomato soup, and saw how her family line dwindled until it was just her living alone in the family manor.

“Maybe I’m descended from a long line of historians!” But in the back of his mind, an unwelcomed thought appeared: _A descendant from a long line of historians who doesn’t know who he is or where he comes from._ The thought was startling and he wasn’t sure where it came from but he knew that he didn’t like it. And yet, it wasn’t an uncommon one. As long as he could remember and unlike Ruby’s illustrious family before him, Skullboy did not have a family. There were no cousins, no one was twice removed, no grandparents to speak of, and certainly he did not have a mom or dad.

But he wanted one. He so badly wanted a family.

It didn’t have to be big and fancy like Ruby’s or have a couple of members. All he wanted was someone, anyone, to look at him and say “That’s my boy”. People acknowledged their family members all the time, but never once in his life did he have anyone say that to him. He wanted to here it just once.

“Wow! You’ve made a lot of progress already!”

He turned and saw Ruby with a picnic basket in her right with candles in her left. He could see her entire family line just by looking at her face. She had her grandmother’s smile, her mother’s eyes, her father’s hair…pangs of jealousy and sadness coursed through him. Who, in his line, did he carry on?

“Everything okay, Skullboy?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I just…” he shrugged in a sad attempt to find the right words. For years, it had been his life’s mission to find his roots and now… “I just was thinking is all.”

“What were you thinking about? A new invention?” Ruby pressed.

“Eh, kinda, it was more like I was thinking of my family tree and…Ruby do you think that I’ll ever find them?”

He was bummed out. More than bummed out, he was rock bottom depressed and with that called for Ruby to make him see the bright side of this dark side.

“Well…” she started. “Look at it this way, you’ve already done so much research into who you aren’t that the answer has to be right around corner, right?”

“I guess so. I mean when you put it like that.”

“Do you feel better, Skullboy?”

He shrugged again. “A little. Thanks Ruby.”

She did her best, but a few words did not heal the empty feeling growing inside of his bones. He would have given anything to know his family. Even if he never met them, just to know who he was and where he came from would be enough for him. But it was never to be. There was an empty place in his bones. It called out for family and love.

“I think the dust is getting to me, Ruby. I need to clear my head.”

It was a sad and pathetic lie but she understood. “We’re here for you, Skullboy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Making his way through the crypt and into the manor proper, Skullboy was unable to find any peace. In the heart of the manor, there was a plethora of family photos, blood lines, and genealogy shoved into his face. From Poe to Doom Kitty, everyone had a family. From humble beginnings to prestigious pedigree, they family lines of every single one of his friends was impossible to escape.

What did he have to bring to the table? A bunch of half-baked ideas, half-lived pursuits, and never-ending questions to who he was. It was pathetic. He was happy for his friends of course. It was lovely and amazing to see how far their families had come and created the people that he knew and loved, but still…it was painful. Tired and sick of it all, Skullboy took off into the night for fresh air and hopefully a clearer mind. He told no one where he was going or when he would return. He disappeared into the foggy night without a trace.

* * *

The Holiday meeting had run on longer than Jack Skellington would have liked. Of course, it was all important work and notes to be reviewed as Halloween was coming onto the horizon, but still, he had a family to come home to. Sally was waiting for him as was Zero and tomorrow he had to be up early to take care of the rest of the preparations. As he cut through the graveyard, a curious sight caught his eye.

Someone was on the spiral hill.

Naturally, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. The hill was a popular place for all. The werewolf loved to howl at the moon from there, the vampires often held parties on top of the hill, and the spiral hill was, of course, the place where the Pumpkin King and the Stitch Queen proclaimed their love for each other. But the creature on the spiral hill this time, was alone. The creature sat alone in an eerie silence simply staring at the moon. 

Jack couldn’t clearly see what the creature was but he knew two things; 1. The creature, whatever it was, was far too small to be an adult, and 2. It was too cold and too late at night for anyone to be out by themselves.

Jack entered the cemetery. He crept among the tombstones and grave markers. The creature didn’t stir and for a moment, Jack thought that perhaps, the creature had died. However, he was proven wrong when he stepped over the ancient wrought iron. The creature peeked over its shoulder and spotted him.

It was a skeleton. A child skeleton with green eyes. The two stared at each other.

“Hello.” Jack greeted with his best undead smile.

“Hi.”

“It’s a tad late for you to be out, isn’t it?” Jack asked, he climbed the rest of the hill.

“Yeah, I guess.” The other skeleton said and then returned to staring at the moon. He shivered.

“It’s a beautiful night out.” He sat down next to the skeletal child.

“It’s different from the moon that I’m used to seeing but it’s pretty just the same.”

Oh good. Some answers. Jack had been right about the child not being from this neck of the woods. “What does your moon look like?”

“It’s not as bright, more of a pale blue.”

“Ah…where do you live?”

“I’m from Gloomsville. What is this place anyway?”

“Halloween Town.” Jack hadn’t heard of Gloomsville before but then again Halloween kept him pretty busy. And it wasn’t like Halloween Town was known for its tourism. “You’re pretty far from your home.”

He didn’t say anything.

“Do you have a place to stay for the night?”

“…no…” The skeleton child said quietly. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

“In that case, as a citizen of Halloween Town, I offer up my home to you.”

“You would do that for me?”

“No one should sleep out in the cold.” He smiled. “Come along, we’ve got a bit of a walk ahead of us.” Jack offered his hand to the skeleton child who, after a moment of hesitation, took it.

* * *

“You’re the first skeleton that I’ve seen in a while.” That wasn’t to say skeletal like figures weren’t new but to see another free walking one like him was something special. Barrel had his costume and the hanging tree had his buddies but they were always together. You never saw Barrel without Lock and Shock far behind and the hanging tree was never without his skeletons.

“Same here.” The skeleton child nodded. “There are these other guys, like me, near the graveyard by the mansion but they don’t- they’re not like me, you know? They’re different. They’re always together playing their instruments and singing songs.”

“I know what you mean. So you say that you live in a mansion?”

“Yeah with a couple of friends.” He smiled and Jack couldn’t help but be happy. The child looked so sad and lost, it was nice to know that he was capable of a grin. But as fast as the smile came, it disappeared. “I really liked it there…”

“Did something happen to your home?” It was too soon to ask that question. The child shook his head and retreated into silence. Jack internally scowled. This had never happened before. When people saw him they spilled their guts to him. Maybe Sally would have better luck with him. With that thought cheering himself up, Jack and the newcomer went to his home.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a quarter past seven. Dinner was on the table but there was no sign of Jack. Sally bit her lower lip in worry as she stared out the living room. Jack was never late. The Holiday meeting let out nearly an hour ago and while the walk from the Hinterlands to the house could take a while, Jack’s long stride could cut the time it took in half. Sally had never been one for waiting around patiently, especially since the Christmas fiasco of ’93, she grabbed her coat and said to Zero, “Come on, we better go find him.”

It was cold outside, much colder than she had anticipated but what was the cold when it came someone you loved? Sally went out with Zero close behind her. She checked the town square first. If anyone saw Jack coming home, they would waylay him with questions and worries. It had happened to her a few times and with Jack being the Pumpkin King, it was a part of life. But the town square was dead. No one was out that she could see. She went out to the gatekeeper who was reading the paper.

“Excuse me.” Sally knocked on the glass partition. “Have you seen Jack?”

The gatekeeper shook his head. “Don’t tell me he’s gone off again.” The Halloween Town creatures liked Christmas for what it was worth but after the military shot Jack out of the sky well they were a little gun shy when it came to anything new.

“Sally!” There he was and to her surprise, he had someone with him. At first glance, she thought it was Barrel. However, upon closer inspection, it was another skeleton, a skeleton child. Jack, with the child in tow, ran up to her and kissed her. “Sorry I’m late but we have a guest.” He gently pushed the child in front. “This is-“ Jack paused. “How embarrassing. I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Skullboy.” The skeletal child mumbled.

Sally shook his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Skullboy.”

“He’ll be staying with us for the night.” Jack helpfully provided.

“Wonderful.” What was the point of having a guestroom if it never got used? “Will you fix up the spare room while I prepare an extra plate?” 

“Of course.” With Skullboy in one hand and Sally in the other, the Skellingtons and Skullboy went to the manor and were quiet the sight to see.

* * *

Skullboy sat at the kitchen table. He toyed with a fork, tapping it up and down. Sally was at the cauldron, slowly stirring. Their houseguest hadn’t said a word since he had arrived at the manor. Jack had asked if he would like to see the room while he set it up but Skullboy silently declined and stayed with Sally. This pleased her because most people wanted to be around Jack. She didn’t hold it against them. Before she ever met Jack no one noticed her or wanted her around but still, personal preference aside, Skullboy was terribly quiet. The other children in Halloween Town were rambunctious and Skullboy was too quiet for someone his age. She glanced over her shoulder. He didn’t look very old but that was the problem with skeletons; they could look so young but be incredibly old. Jack was older that the town but he acted as young and lighthearted as a twenty-year old.

“Sally?” Jack called from the upstairs. “Where are the sheets?”

Then again, he could be forgetful as a ninety-year old.

“Check the linen closet. They’re on the top shelf.”

A few moments of silence passed before Jack called down again, “I don’t see them.”

“To your right, dear.” She poured the soup into a bowl and served it to Skullboy.

“Ah, I found them. Uh, Sally? Where are the pillow shams?”

She loved him dearly but Jack could be notoriously oblivious sometimes.

“I’ll be right back. You should eat before the soup gets cold.” Skullboy nodded but he didn’t begin to eat until Sally left the kitchen. She climbed the stairs and when she reached the top, a familiar pair of bony hands whisked her into the guestroom.

Jack looked at her expectantly. “So…?” He began. “What do you think?”

A glance at the made bed prompted her to say, “It looks like you found the sheets but not the shams.”

“No, not the shams.” There was a pause. “I didn’t find them but what do you think of Skullboy?”

“He’s hardly said a word to me, Jack.”

“I know but you’re good at this sort of thing, Sally. You can sense things about people. So Skullboy, what do you think of him?”

“He’s quiet.” She said slowly. “He’s…” She trailed off, unsure of how to say it properly.

“Yes?”

“He’s-Skullboy, has this loneliness about him. I can’t describe it, Jack.” Sally frowned. She has been lonely before but it wasn’t the same kind of loneliness that their houseguest had. “I’m worried about him.”

That was enough for Jack. If Sally was worried about something then it called for action. But what sort of action? He hardly knew the boy and he wouldn’t dare to encroach on another skeletons’ parenting skill…Jack settled on carefully monitoring Skullboy. If any other worrisome problems arose from Skullboy’s behavior then he would become more hands-on, perhaps talking to his parents to see if this was Skullboy’s normal attitude.


	5. Chapter 5

Genealogy Day at the manor was a smashing success. The children’s family lines were out in full display. From humble beginnings to fabulous forefathers, each and every single member of the manor had history enriched in their blood. However, the same could not be said for the missing member of the troupe: Skullboy. His no-show behavior did not go unnoticed by Ruby and as the time passed from sunrise to sunset, the concern she felt for her dearest friend grew.

After dinner, when Skullboy was once more absent, Ruby took action. She went straight to his room, knocked on the door, but there was no reply.

“Skullboy?” She knocked on his door again. “It’s me, Ruby.”

She waited for an answer. Anything really, a mumble, a knock back but she heard nothing.

“Okay, I get it. You’re not in a talking mood and that’s okay. I wanted to let you know that I understand that you’re upset over your roots. It can’t be easy for you to feel so alone. Skullboy, I want you to know that you’re not alone. You may not have a family but you have us. Sure we may not be a mother or father but we do love you and care for you.”

She hopefully waited for some sort of reply but once more she received nothing. “Well goodnight, Skullboy. Sleep tight.”

Going off into her own room, Ruby was consumed with worry for her friend. Never once did she ever want to make him feel alone for she knew him better than anyone else in the world. Where everyone else came to the manor either by recommendation or by invitation, Skullboy was a doorstop baby.

Poe often told the story of how he, the single guardian to young heiress Ruby, found a skeletal child on the front doorstep whilst collecting the morning paper. There was no note to speak of or if there had been any communication, it was lost in the bitterly cold snowstorm. Skullboy was taken in without a second thought. After all, Ruby was a young girl and young girls needed playmates like anyone else. Although, where Ruby was content to spend an afternoon drinking tea and entertaining the scholarly pursuit of quiet reflection and study, young Skullboy was more inclined to the gentlemen’s path of exploration and experimentation.

Ruby was fascinated with his every creation and he was endlessly charmed by her kindness and positive outlook on life. It was of no surprise that they grew close, especially after Skullboy started his own personal mission to find his lineage.

“What do you think I am?” he once asked her.

“My dearest friend,” Ruby replied.

“No, I mean, like family. What do you think my family is like?”

The ragdoll pulled away from the window they stared out of to watch the storm and pondered this question. “I know that they must be kind, smart, and funny if they’re anything like you.”

Skullboy nodded thoughtfully. “Do…Do you think…there was a reason why they gave me up?”

Ruby went silent for a minute and responded, “I don’t know, but I like to think that they did it for the best possible reason.” At this time, she could not think of the best possible reason, however, she was forever thankful to know Skullboy.

“Do you think they would ever want me back?”

“Of course!” It was impossible to think of a family who didn’t want Skullboy. He was smart, kind, good-hearted, and he was ever so creative.

“I’m gonna find them, Ruby,” he nodded determinedly. “I’m going to find my family and who I am!”

“You’re my dearest friend, Skullboy. I know you’ll be able to do it and I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Of course, such conversations at such young ages often come back to haunt oneself under the most troubling of circumstances. As Ruby laid in bed that night, she wondered if she had truly been with him every step of the way. How often did he proclaim that she was descended from a long line of X? It seemed like every day or twice a day.

Ruby did not sleep well that night.

* * *

When Skullboy woke in the morning, he completely forgot where he was. However, it was when he saw he saw a ghost dog sleeping next to him that he gained a clue.

“Hey…I know you. You’re…Cero? Zero!”

The ghost dog sighed happily in his recognition and Skullboy’s loving pats. The newcomer in the Skellington household stayed in bed with the Zero for some time. He was lost in thought, trying to ponder what he should do next. He considered making a return to the manor, but was immediately depressed by the idea. He didn’t belong there. Everyone had families and he had nothing. It was too painful to return and yet, he could hardly entertain the idea of encroaching on the Skellingtons. He was a guest and a good guest knew when to leave.

However, this was a situation that was out of Skullboy’s hands, as no sooner had he made his bed and gone downstairs that Sally saw him and greeted him warmly.

“Good morning, Skullboy,” she smiled.

“Good morning, Mrs. Skellington.”

“I’ve already made you some breakfast,” she said, guiding him towards the table. “And please, call me Sally. Everyone else does.”

“Okay,” the young skeleton looked around once and twice.

“If you’re looking for Jack, he’s already left for Halloween preparations.”

“Halloween?”

“Our Holiday. Jack is out meeting with my father today and then he’s got a few other loose ends to tie up before we go into overdrive on preparation. I’m reviewing the plans today and working on the costume designs.”

“Costumes?”

Sally nodded. “Each year Jack likes to have something new and frightening to use to scare the people of the world. You know, you’re more than welcome to spend the day with me if you’d like.”

Skullboy though carefully on Sally’s offer. She invited him therefor she wanted his company. As someone who took him in, it would be rude to turn down her request.

“Sure! I’d love to. You know, I’m pretty good with sewing.”

Sally smiled. “You are?”

“Yeah, but my friend Ruby, she’s the greatest, she really knows her way around a thread and needle.”

“She sounds like a lovely girl.”

“She is,” Skullboy grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

For most of the morning, Skullboy assisted Sally in the design and creation of costumes. When it was roughly one or so, the ageless ragdoll took Skullboy out into the town for errands. There weren’t many to attend to, but Sally thought that the fresh autumn air and a brisk walk through the graveyard would do Skullboy some good. With Sally’s long stride, Skullboy did his best to keep up.

“Have you lived in Halloween Town very long?” he asked as they passed the fountain.

“Oh, yes, my entire life. I was created here by my father, Dr. Finkelstein.”

“You have a dad?” Skullboy wistfully asked.

“Hmm-mm. He lives in the laboratory up on the hill.”

“And your mom?”

Sally shook her head. “I don’t have a mother.”

“Oh…”

It seemed to strike a nerve with Skullboy Sally noted on the fact that she didn’t have a mother. Sensing that the moment was right, she dared to venture further. “What are your parents like?” she asked, bending down to pick some deadly nightshade.

“My parents? Well, um…they’re…?” What could he say about his parents? That they abandoned him? Didn’t want him? Didn’t bother to name him? Left him without a shred of evidence of who he was or where he came from. Caught up in his introspection, Skullboy neve noticed how concerned Sally was growing.

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable,” she said softly.

“…thank you…”

Falling into silence was not something that Skullboy was accustomed to, but Sally, having razor sharp sense, was able to easy everything back into a sense of safety and security. “I can’t help but notice that you’re very talented, Skullboy, with your sewing. Do you sew a lot?”

“Sometimes. Well, a lot, really. I like to dabble.”

“How fun. Jack likes to dabble too. He’s always coming up with creative new ways to make Halloween better.”

“He does?” This seemed to be the very thing that Skullboy needed to hear although Sally didn’t know why. “What else does he do?”

“Oh, a little bit of this and that.”

“I do a little bit of this and that too!” he freely offered up.

“And what is it that you do?”

“Everything! I can invent, paint, I know how to operate heavy machinery and….and….” In the distant, it caught his eye. An old and spooky treehouse with a long metal pip curling around the trunk going deeper and deeper into the earth’s crust. Skullboy had never seen a treehouse like that before, but something deep inside his bones told him to stay away. “…and everything really,” he lamely offered. “Um…Sally? That treehouse…who lives there?”

“That’s Lock, Shock, and Barrel’s home.”

“Who are they?” Skullboy asked, staying close to her.

“Children like yourself, but they misbehave so stay clear of them,” Sally warned.

“Misbehave like pranks?”

“Something of the sort. They have more fun in fear than in a good scare. Scaring is what we do best. A little fright keeps you on your toes, but endless and mindless fear?” She shook her head. She took Skullboy back to the manor. Lock, Shock, and Barrel had gotten better over the years and Oogie was long gone, but she could never look at the treehouse the same way again. When they arrived home, Jack was already there. The skeleton was cooking and reading over the stove. His brow was furrowed and half a dozen muttering could be heard as he stirred the soup.

“Hi honey,” Sally kissed him up his cheek.

“Hello Sally,” Jack sighed as he turned her embrace.

Skullboy took his seat at the table and was far more preoccupied with the sudden appearance of the pumpkin on the table than anything else. A devilish face was carved into it. “Wow, spooky.”

“You think so?” Jack asked excitedly. “I’m so glad that you do. This year has been difficult for pumpkin carving. Nothing feels right yet.”

“Do the pumpkins need to be spooky?”

“The spookiest,” Sally replied. “Pumpkins are essential to Halloween.”

“Why?”

“Because I am the Pumpkin King,” Jack announced with a flourish. He then bowed to Sally who stated, “And I am the Stitch Queen.”

“Together, we rule Halloween Town and ensure that every October 31st is wonderfully frightful for everyone.”

“Wow, you really know who you are. Did you parents teach you everything or –“

“I have no parents to speak of, Skullboy,” Jack shrugged. “I came into existence as I am.”

“You were?”

“I rose from the grave with fright in my bones. I am the personification of haunt, of the dead, and of everything else that goes bump in the night.”

“But,” Skullboy almost pleaded. “But there has to be someone who came before you. Something can’t come from nothing.”

“There was another,” Jack scowled. “He was the former ruler of Halloween Town. Before Halloween was truly Halloween, it was called Bug Day and it was…”

“It was a travesty,” Sally helped.

“But no else like you, right?” Skullboy’s hopes were crashing.

“No,” Jack shook his head. “There is no one else like me. True there are other skeletons around the world, but skeletons rise from their graves knowing who they are. I knew I meant to be the Pumpkin King. It’s in my bones.”

In my bones…how often that phrase had been uttered by Skullboy in his pursuit of his identity? But there had to be something…someone out there who had his name, who knew who he was.

“Jack? Can I use your library?”

“Sure! Be my guest!”


End file.
